A Twist In Time
by 11percyjackson11
Summary: Sadie and Carter Kane bump into some demigods, then get taken back in time on an epic quest to change the universe.


DISCLAIMER: I don't not own any characters, places, or Trademarks in the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series or The kane Chronicles. It's all property of Rick Riordan and Disney Hyperion.

"Your such a dweeb!" Said 12 year old Sadie Kane as her brother, Carter watched dumbfounded as their friend, Zia Rapshid blew up some practice dummies. "Go talk to her!" She said. Carter turned to her. "i-I was J-just watching," He said. Just then, Two people seemed to fall from the sky. They stumbled getting up. "W-where are we?" asked a girl, about Carters age; 15, but the girl looked a a few years older. Zia stepped in front of Carter and Sadie. "Are you from the House?" She asked. The girl looked confused. "House? what do you-" The walls rumbled. Behind the other person that came with the girl (a boy about Sadie's age) The wall broke. Through the dust came three angry creatures. "Run!" said Zia. And they all ran.

One of the creatures was the Set Animal, or as Carter called it, Leroy. The other two were... well, they didn't know what the other two were. They had snake-like heads and necks and the body of Humans. "Sadie!" said Zia. "Open a portal!" Sadie started to open a portal, as Zia, Carter and the other two people fought the creatures. "It's done!' said Sadie. They stopped fighting and they all jumped into the portal.

The portal took them to a place Carter had been a thousand times: Egypt. But it looked different now. And they were standing in a palace court-yard. From around the corner two men in anciant Egyptian clothing appeared. They spoke something in Egyptian and Carter understood it: 'Kill them!'

"Get back!" Carter said, as he held out his sword. The men just kept walking. "I don't want to do this!" He said. He closed his eyes and swung his sword. When he opened his eyes the men where gone, and so was everyone else. Carter was standing in a dark room. No, 'room' wasn't the right word. more like throne room. It was huge, but black. With an empty chair in the very center. No, not was a shriveled old man sunken into the chair. "Are you a god?" asked Carter. The man chuckled. "I am no one of importance," said the Man. "But i do have magic. And i have brought you here to-well, you will find that out soon enough" the man said. "Yeah, and um, where exactly IS here?" The man smiled. "I tampered with your portal and brought you back to the day before the Romans invaded Egypt." He said.

Before he could ask why or how, Carter appeared back in the Palace court-yard. "Carter...How did you do that?" asked Sadie. "Do what...?" Carter asked. "You just sliced those men in half and they vanished!" Carter paused. "Um, i don't...know." He said. "And," he pointed to the two people that fell from the sky. "Who are you?" He asked. The girl stepped forward. "My name is Isabella Jeut. And this is my brother," She pointed to the boy. "Cato. And you are?" She pointed to them. "My name is Carter Kane," Said Carter. "And this is my sister, Sadie. And this is Zia Rapshid." He said. "Are you two...hosting...Gods?" He asked, awkwardly. "Um," said Cato. "We're Demigods, Our godly parent is Hephaestus"

"Wait, what?" Said Sadie. "Hephaestus? That's Greek, Isn't it?" Cato looked to his sister. "Um, yeah. Why? what about you?" He asked. "We're hosting Egyptian gods. Isis and Horus," Sadie said. "whats is going on here?" Zia stepped in. "Carter," she said. "What happened after you sliced those men?" Carter eyed his sister. "I appeared in a black room and...well, there was this guy, like two thousand year old guy, and he said, uh, he tampered with our portal and brought us back to...well, Ancient Egypt." He said. Everyone's mouths fell open. "He WHAT?" said Sadie. "Oh dear," said Zia. "What is it, Zia?" asked Carter. "Nothing," she said. "The important thing is, is that in more than 24 hours we're going to be invaded by thirty-thousand Romans."

"Aw crap." moaned Cato, after they all had figured out what had happened. apparently, when Cato and Isabella were running from a monster, they fell through a time-warp thing and then into the place where Carter and Sadie were and then they got taken back into 31 BC to stop the Romans from taking over Egypt therefore changing the corse of history therefore changing the WORLD. Cato hated the fact that he knew his sister was about to say that she was part roman and had to side with the romans and kill Carter, Sadie and Zia. and what a shame, He thought Sadie was pretty cute. But he knew what had to happen. It happened all the time. His sister always said, "Trust No One." And now he would have to fight against these nice people. Too bad. This time his sister used a more direct approach, she took out her sword and swung at Zia. The strike knocked Zia out cold, Carter summoned his sword and butted Cato, who had drawn his sword. Sadie summoned her wand and made a wall of fire around Isabella, who stepped through it with ease. She was about to strike Sadie, when she turned around and saw something that Sadie couldn't make out. "Cato!" said Isabella. "Lets go!" Cato nodded and kicked Carter in the chest and sent him flying into carter, who tumbled on top of Zia.

"Ack," Moaned Zia. She had Sadie and Carter lying on top of her and a nasty bruise on her forehead. "Those little traders!" said Sadie. They stood up and Zia looked towards the Nile. She saw a boat that was way to...Wow to be Egyptian. It had the head of a Dragon on the front of it. And the middle had a couch occupied with 5 people. One of them looked up and realized he was in the Nile. He seemed to say something to his friends and then they looked up. They had a flag on the ship that said "Camp Half-Blood" Carter looked at Sadie. "Didn't Isabella and Cato say they were from a place called camp half-blood?" Sadie nodded, and took out her wand. Carter drew his sword. "Wait," said Zia. "Lets go talk to them." Carter and Sadie looked at each other. "Fine," They said.

They walked down to the boat and the people where already getting off. Zia stepped forward and started talking in some other language with a boy with curly black hair and freckles across his face, and one of those smiles that said "Don't let me near sharp objects." The boy looked to his friends then back at Zia then said "Sup, i'm Leo." Zia just stared at him. Then said "I am Zia Rashid, and this," she pointed to Carter and Sadie. "Is Carter Kane and his sister, Sadie." Leo turned to his friends. "This is Jason Grace and Piper McLane," He pointed to a boy with dirty blonde hair and a girl with brown hair. "And this is Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase," He pointed to a boy with black hair and sea green eyes and a girl with blonde hair and gray eyes. "And i'm Leo Valdez. We're here looking for our friends, Isabella and Cato. You seen 'em?" He said. "Yes," Sadie said. "And they tried to kill us."

"They WHAT?" asked Jason. Zia waved aside the question. "How did you get HERE?" she asked, waving her hands at the Nile and the palace. Leo looked around, suddenly realizing where he was. "Um," he started. "We just...i-I don't...exactly know." He said.

Zia told them the whole story, down to the point where Isabella and Cato attacked them. Carter was gripping his sword, as if he expected them to attack him like Isabella and Cato did. "Hey, dude," said Leo. "We're not gonna attack you, Isabella and Cato got way out of hand. will you help us find them?" Zia looked at Carter and Sadie. They nodded. "Great!" said Leo. "There should be a Roman camp somewhere around here," said Jason. "If we find it Isabella and Cato should be there." They all nodded and started walking away from the palace, just then a small army of ten Egyptian soldiers turned them around and carried them in the palace.

The Egyptians dressed them in Egyptian armor and placed them on the wall with bows and arrows. "Um," started Zia. "There seems to be a mistake, we're just looking for our friends-" She looked over the wall of the palace and saw at least ten thousand Roman soldiers dressed in red and leather armor and in the fourth row of soldiers, she spotted Isabella. "Guys," she said. "Look."

"Oh, God," muttered Sadie. "This should be interesting." As far as she could see, thousands of Romans filled the desert. "Ooohhhh," said Carter, like he'd just solved a math problem. "Guys!" he said. "Come here!" He pulled them around a corner. "I've been thinking about my visit with that weird dude," he said. "I realized that dark throne room, that was the Duat, and my bet is that that dude was Mark Antony and he wants us to save his love, Cleopatra!" That hung in the air. Then finally, Sadie slapped the back of his head. "What on earth makes you think that?" she said. "Well, this is the day that Cleopatra...erm, well, kills herself, maybe he wanted us to stop her." Sadie walked back to the wall. "Let the battle begin." She muttered.

They fought long and hard. Romans invaded the palace and kept coming, Carter was placed in front of the palace with 20 other Egyptians. Blood splattered on him, as he killed a Roman. He heard a horn and then someone shouted in Egyptian. All the Egyptian soldiers backed into the palace. Carter followed them. Sadie was shooting fire arrows into patches of grass drenched in set a few Romans on fire, then Carter pulled her aside. "Sadie," he said. "I can't do this; Kill real people instead of monsters, they don't deserve to di-" Sadie held up her hand. "Listen, Carter," she said. "Maybe their not monsters, but they would kill you in a heartbeat." She pointed to the desert and a few Romans were killing an Egyptian. Carter sighed. He kept looking at the Egyptian getting killed...He wasn't dead yet...He grabbed Sadie's bow and ran to the wall. He shot the first Roman in the back, he fell to the ground. Then he shot the other one in the foot, and he stammered away. Carter jumped the wall-about 14 feet up-and ran to the Egyptian. He picked him up and helped him to the palace, then handed him over to the other Egyptians waiting in the doorway.

After another hour of fighting the Romans, nightfall came. The romans started backing up and setting up tents, while at least a hundred Romans in blue armor came over the hill. Carter remembered something his dad had told him,While one group of Romans slept, They would get another group that had slept all day to stay watch at night.

As the Romans slept, Sadie was thinking of plans. There were about two-hundred tents. And the blue-armored-Romans stood gourd outside of each, two of them placed in front of each tent. Sadie noticed a wide ark that started from the palace's side door and went all the way behind the tents. "Guys," she said. Lets sneak out round the tents and give then a bit of a surprise attack, shall we?" Carter looked around. He walked up to some Egyptians and spoke in their language. He walked back over to Sadie and the others. "They said they could gather 25 of their best soldiers to come with us." He said. "Great." said Sadie. "Lets go."


End file.
